Rise of the Guardians 2
by Patricia the Leprechaun of God
Summary: Patricia's an only child, who lives in Ireland. When her family moves to Burgess to help her aunt, she wants nothing more than to help care for her younger cousins, Jamie and Sophie Bennett, but when tragedy strikes, she becomes half human, half leprechaun. Now no one can see her. Besides, who believes in leprechauns anymore? Jack Frost had a better chance than she could ever have.


**OKAY! So let me just say that I'm new here, so please be nice and no hateful comments. This is only my second story. Of course, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or DreamWorks Animations (if I did this would be a movie). I only own the plot and the character Patricia Johnson (later Patricia the half-blooded leprechaun). SO yes, with that being said, enjoy! :-)**

Patricia smiled as she ran through Burgess with her cousin Jamie and his friends. _I'm finally here... in Burgess, with the rest of my family... _She thought happily as her hands touched the white powdery surface. "You like it, Pat?" Asked Jamie with a grin. He was giving her a "tour" of the neighborhood, and already introduced her to all of his friends. "It's _amazing_!" She responded, her gray eyes sparkling.

"We should probably be getting back, though. Mom said she wanted us to come home for lunch..." He said, looking back to the direction of their house. "It's that late already?" She asked him. They had started their tour at ten, and now it was already a quarter after noon. "Time flies by so quickly here," She said as they bid Monty, Caleb, Claude, Pippa, and Cupcake farewell. They both ran to Jamie's house, where they were greeted at the front door by Mrs. Bennett. "Hello, Mrs. Bennett," Patricia said politely. "Hello, Patricia," The young woman offered a kind smile as she opened the door. Sophie was hopping around the kitchen, pretending to be the Easter Bunny. _She's been so obsessed with the Easter Bunny lately... hmm, perhaps because Easter is coming up? _She thought to herself. "I have some sandwiches for you both on the table," Mrs. Bennett said as she set the two sandwiches she made on plates. "Are you excited for your birthday, Patricia?" She asked with a smile as she put the bread and the meat away. "Oh, yes! I was thinking of a vanilla cake perhaps, with mint green frosting. It should have shamrocks decorated on it, and I've always wanted to try the American chocolate coins that are sold in the stores," She said with a grin, trying to sound as humble and polite as she could manage over her excitement. It was early March, and her birthday was March 17th, three days before spring.

This was her favorite time of year, between late February and early March, where she could just watch the seasons change from the fun of Winter to the hope of Spring. "I think we might be able to arrange that," Mrs. Bennett said with a smile as she heard Patricia's birthday requests. "Oh, would it be possible? I mean, I wouldn't wish for you to spend more than you could afford... but if we can make a homemade birthday cake... it would be wonderful... as long as it's to your convenience, of course..." She said with a shy smile. She was used to being rejected by her own parents, who, no matter how much money they made, never seemed to make enough, which led them to be tired and groggy. She was an only child, and whether in Ireland or in Burgess, there was no one her age. Of course, she didn't _mind_ her only friends being Jamie and Sophie, but they were a bit too young to understand the problems of trying to bring the family together, or protecting the children themselves and trying to keep them safe while their mom worked. It was a complicated job, but somehow she managed to pull through.

Of course, Patricia was well aware of the fact that the Bennett family, like her own, was indeed a family of low income. Not that it mattered; it just wasn't as convenient as swiping a plastic card and taking home their groceries. _I'm glad I can be here to spend time with the children, though... the important thing is now we're all together, home at last... I wonder what life will be like here... _She thought to herself as she took a bite of turkey and lettuce.

Soon they finished, and of course the first thing Jamie did was drag Patricia out the door to show her more things. "Hey, Jack!" He said as he stopped abruptly to wave in the air. Patricia felt a gust of wind, as if an invisible presence was there, particularly the one named "Jack" that Jamie was apparently talking to. "Hey, Jack, this is my cousin Patricia," He said, reaching Patricia's hand. "Pat, this is Jack Frost. He's the Guardian of Fun," Jamie explained. "Umm... hello..." She said, blushing slightly. _Maybe it Jamie's imaginary friend... I never had one, but when I was younger I swear I saw the tooth fairy... _She thought to herself, feeling awkward as she she waved, putting her hands on her elbows. Jamie's smile faded as he looked at Patricia. "What's wrong, Pat? Don't you see him?"

He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. "Er, well... no, I can't," She admitted, blushing harder.

Jamie's face fell. _"You can't?" _He repeated in disbelief. "No..." She said, her embarrassment obvious by her soft rosy cheeks. _"Jack, please don't go!"_ Jamie exclaimed, as another gust of wind came.

"Pat, how come you made him leave?" He asked her. "Well, I didn't mean to make him leave; in fact, I didn't know he was going to leave. I can't see him," She said, blushing as she once again admitted that she couldn't see him. Which bothered her, for some reason. _Honestly, why does it even matter if I see him or not? He isn't REAL, is he? Wouldn't I be able to see him? Are there really things that exist that only children see? Or do you have to believe in them to see them? I don't know... does it really matter whether I see him or not? _She thought, annoyed at the fact that this bothered her.

"He said he left because he just wanted to drop by and say hi to me, and it looked like I was busy," He explained. "Well, I'm sorry, but can't you tell him to come back?" She asked, frowning. "He already left and I don't know where he's going," He said. "I really am sorry, Jamie..." Her voice trailed off, then she stopped, for it seemed like there was nothing else left to be said. "It's okay, Pat," He said, a small but disappointed smile on his face. "If you don't mind, who_ is_ Jack, anyway?" She asked, as she sat down on the grass, careful to sit in a place that was at least decently dry.

"Well, he's the Guardian of Fun; he's always around when it's Winter, so he can bring us snow days," He said, smiling as he began to vividly describe the fun things that he did that winter. "Last year, Pitch Black almost took over the entire world, because all of the kids stopped believing in the Guardians. Except for me. I was the only believer left, and Jack helped me to believe in the Easter Bunny again when I started to think that maybe he wasn't real. All of the Guardians are amazing.

"Sandy is the oldest, and he has cool golden whips he uses to fight Pitch's nightmares. He has amazing skill and he's really brave. He's the Guardian of Dreams, and he gives us all good dreams. He has Dream Sand he uses to put people to sleep, and the things he does with his dream sand are _amazing_!

Bunny has these really cool boomerangs he uses, and he's_ really _tall! He's the Guardian of Hope, and he brings hope in Easter, and he brings us eggs on the Easter Egg Hunts. He's great at fighting, and he's got a really cool warren that's like a maze! He works on his eggs down there all year, for Easter.

Santa has two really cool swords, and he likes cookies and candy canes. He's really big, and his workshop is full of really cool toys his Yetis make! He's the Guardian of Wonder, and he puts the magic and joy he has from his heart into his toys. He's also got little Elves that test out his toys, too.

Tooth is half hummingbird. She's has _a lot _of energy! She has a bunch of little mini Tooth fairies that get the teeth for her and leave gifts in return. She's crazy about flossing, and she's the only girl Guardian. She's the Guardian of Memories, and when someone needs help remembering something important, she helps them to remember by the teeth. She's really fun, and she gets crazy over one little tooth.

Jack is my favorite. He's amazing and fun and gives us the _best _snow days! He likes to relax and doesn't have as much work as the other Guardians do, so he has more time to spend with me.

I like him because he likes to play with children. He says I'm the first kid to believe in him, and he makes me feel special. He's the Guardian of Fun, and always has time for kids,"

Jamie vividly explained all the Guardians' personalities, and Patricia drank it all in wide sparkling eyes and nods of her head, a smile on her face. _Where did Jamie learn all of this from? Obviously the stories he tells are so descriptive and vivid that he couldn't have made this up all by himself. Even though he's so young and has such an innocent, pure heart, I think he's really starting to grow in wisdom, from all the things he's telling me. He's saying how not to be afraid, because we're constantly protected. It's amazing. I wish I could be a little more like him... _She thought longingly as she listened to his words, feeling a sense of strength and love and beauty overwhelming her.

When he finally finished she said truthfully, "The Guardians sound amazing. All of this sounds amazing, Jamie. I just wish I could experience it too and be like that, protecting you and caring for you and all the other children of the world as good as they do," She said, sighing as she thought about it.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "You know Pat, I wouldn't be surprised if _you_ became a Guardian too," Patricia looked at him, surprised that he could think she was that amazing.

"Really, Jamie? Do you think I could be?" She said demurely. "Well, I think it could happen. You just have to believe, Pat," He said with a genuine smile. _Believe. _She repeated his words in her head, hoping she could accomplish such a hard task. "I'll try," She said.

"What would you do if you were one?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Well, for a start, I would change the lives of the people who are suffering. I would protect them, and defend them against the darkness of the world, and show them the light, bringing them happiness and joy through their lives and the lives of other people. I would change them for the better, and I would make sure everyone received justice and mercy. I would be a humble Guardian, and I would never think of myself better than anyone else, but I wouldn't hold back if someone was really hurting another person. They would be the unluckiest people on the Earth, and I would make sure of it. I would pray to be led in the right direction, and I would carefully watch people and their actions to try and find if their hearts are in purity and goodness, in light and love, or if their hearts were full of darkness and nightmares, and I would try to help them based on what was best for them.

That would be my job and goal as a Guardian, if I was one," She explained passionately, pouring out the desires of her heart to this young child. He smiled widely. "_See_? I know you would be a good Guardian, Pat," He said confidently to his older cousin. She smiled, her eyes sparkling like diamonds and her cheeks flushed from the effort she put into her thoughts and words. "Thanks, Jamie," She said softly to him. Then they looked up at the sky.

The sun was going down and the moon was rising up. "Well, I think it's getting late; I should probably get going home, and you should start getting ready for bed," She said with a smile, tousling his brown hair. He smiled. Okay, Pat; see you tomorrow!" He called as he stepped into the house, waving from the window. She waved as well as she crossed the street to her house, thinking as she laid down in bed, _Would I ever make a good Guardian? _

_Will I ever have the chance to meet Jack Frost? _

**ALRIGHT! So Chapter One is finished! Please Rate and Review! Thanks! :-)**


End file.
